Generally, ATMs (automated teller machines) can rapidly, conveniently and automatically provide most financial services, except counseling work, regardless of time.
ATMs are classified into a pocket type ATM and a present type ATM according to a method of receiving and dispensing bills.
The pocket type ATM has a pocket type bill receiving space, so that a user puts his/her hand into the space inside a shutter of a bill receiving and dispensing apparatus, that is, into the bill receiving space, to deposit or withdraw bills.
The present type ATM is configured such that, when a portion of a bill is inserted into a bill receiving or dispensing port of a bill receiving and dispensing apparatus, the bill is automatically received into the apparatus, and when a bill is dispensed from the apparatus, the bill is located at a position at which a portion of the bill comes out of the apparatus.
In some cultural areas, people are reluctant to put their hands into machines such as pocket type ATMs. In these areas, present type ATMs that enable for users to deposit or withdraw bills without putting their hands into machines are preferred.
The pocket type ATMs and the present type ATMs have very different structures in terms of not only the positions of the bill receiving and dispensing portion and the shutter but also the entire design pertaining to the bill receiving and dispensing apparatus pertaining to a structure for separating bills from each other sheet-by-sheet or piling bills, arrangement of a transfer path, etc.
Manufacturers for ATMs must produce the two types of ATMs to meet various requirements of consumers. However, because the two types of ATMs are very different from each other, the number of design processes and the amount of equipment required for manufacturing ATMs are increased. Therefore, manpower is wasted and cost to the manufacturer is increased.